


a sticky solution

by Tododorky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, One Shot, Slight degrading talk, Super fluffy at the end to make up for the nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, the darling of his university, finds himself falling behind in his chemistry studies. He knows a certain Yuuri Katsuki he could definitely see himself practicing a few..."experiments" with.





	a sticky solution

“I’m so happy you came here to help me, Yuuri. You’ve really been helping me clear up a lot of stuff that I’ve been getting wrong on our exams, hehe.” Viktor sheepishly admitted, hastingly finishing a problem Yuuri gave him during their tutoring session. Yuuri was there for quite some time, but it was well worth it if he was helping Viktor out. He did ask Yuuri directly regardless, and couldn’t refuse Viktor’s offer to meet with him at his dorm.

 

“Double-displacement compounds are tricky sometimes, it just takes practice! Do you have those charts I printed out for you?”

 

“The aqueous, solid and liquid reaction chart? Yeah, thank you so much! These are really gonna help!” Viktor smiled widely at Yuuri. “Oh I almost forgot- there was this other problem I didn’t get, can you help me with this before you leave?”

 

“Sure thing, Viktor.” Yuuri smiled back, taking a seat on the floor next to Viktor. His eyes glossed over the page and his eyebrows scrunched up with confusion. “Ah wait, this one we went over in class.”

 

“Oh, did we?”

 

“Yeah, we did this one _today_ \- hang on, did..did you erase what you had written down originally? Viktor, why-” Yuuri froze completely from the warm, unmistakable press of lips, _Viktor’s_ lips, pressed chastely against his cheek.

 

“You could say that’s why, if that helps explain why I wanted to be alone with you.” Viktor explained, leaning over the table slightly to try and read Yuuri’s face a bit better.

 

Suddenly, to Yuuri at least, their brief yet odd interactions during their chemistry labs made sense: Phichit being so incredibly insistent on confronting Viktor on the queues and flirty behavior he only gave to Yuuri and no one else, why Viktor acted so nice to him, all the evidence was there all along and, well, Yuuri simply didn’t even consider any of it as actual deliberate signs of Viktor having a personal interest in him.

 

Yuuri was looking right at Viktor now, still so close to him and just waiting. Seeing the older man this close, unflawed and stunning and _wanting,_  Yuuri closed the space between them with a slow press of their lips.

 

He could feel Viktor let out what seemed like a sigh of relief, returning the kiss with more firmness and control. His mouth is so perfect, and Yuuri is in absolute disbelief of being able to feel it for himself like this.

 

Yuuri isn’t exactly sure how he got into Viktor’s lap, but he felt no discomfort on the other man’s end, and so there he stayed, straddling Viktor’s hips as his hands slid up Viktor’s chest and locked around his neck. Yuuri's not a great kisser, but Viktor was attempting to take the lead with slow, tender kisses himself. For whatever reason, Yuuri doesn't want to completely submit under Viktor, so he starts biting and sucking Viktor's bottom lip.

 

There's this shudder that runs through Viktor at this, and Viktor grabs at Yuuri by his thighs and bucks his hips up against Yuuri's to encourage him on.

 

“Would you mind standing up for me, Yuuri?” his mouth felt sluggish, so Yuuri just nods and stands up, looking down at Viktor. Viktor lets the palm of his hand rub at the bulge in Yuuri's pants slowly and looks up at him. "How about we get started on something I've really wanted to try with you?"

 

Yuuri nods, the heat emanating off of himself by seeing someone like Viktor, of all people, on their knees for Yuuri and touching him so eagerly was making the younger man dizzy.

 

Yuuri unfastened his buckle and pants as quickly as he could and Viktor helps pull his pants down, seeing Yuuri's length prodding through his boxers and kissing at the clothed head teasingly. "How does fucking my face sound to you, Yuuri?"

 

"As long as that's what you want from me, yes," Yuuri breathed, biting his own lip at just seeing the way Viktor was eyeing him up, and ran his fingers through Viktor's silver hair. "If I make you uncomfortable in any way, stop me please." Yuuri let himself smile bashfully. "I haven't exactly done anything like this before, can you tell?”

 

"You'll be fine, I trust you." Viktor purred, his fingers traced up the stretch marks along Yuuri's upper thighs that peeked under his boxers while making sure Yuuri was going to be okay with going forward. Once Viktor felt it was okay to, he pulled down Yuuri's boxers, his length springing out just barely missing Viktor's lips. The tip of Yuuri's length was visibly leaking already, and seeing it so close to Viktor's soft, warm and delectable lips was making his head spin.

 

Viktor held Yuuri's cock by the base, his bright eyes staring up at Yuuri as he kissed his pre-cum leaking tip and slipped it passed his lips once, twice, and just brushing his tongue under Yuuri's length. The warmth from Viktor's mouth had him gasping for air and thighs shake. Keeping eye contact with Viktor was all he could do to distract himself from watching Viktor's lips wrapped around his cock.

 

Then Viktor pulled away his mouth momentarily, licked his lips and began placing kisses down Yuuri's shaft, occasionally sucking here and there.

 

"V-Viktor wait-um, th-the towel, get it I'm leaking stil-" Viktor groaned against Yuuri, and brought up a hand to wrap around Yuuri's cock to catch whatever pre-cum he could with his hand starting to pump up and down Yuuri's cock, pulling back at the skin.   The older man watched Yuuri's facial reactions fluctuate from the insistent pleasure, and also bring up his free hand to squeeze Yuuri's base again and again.

 

Yuuri's eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back, his hands desperate for something to grab, ended up in Viktor's hair, tugging it and mussing it between his grips. _"Aaah-sh-shit,_ Viktor please, please let me..could you put my cock in your mouth again, please, _please_ I can't take anymore.." Yuuri's voice wavered with his begging.

 

"Absolutely, Yuuri. You've been amazing for me this whole time, you know." Viktor smiled admiringly up at Yuuri, taking him in his mouth again, but slowly bobbing his head, letting more and more of Yuuri's cock into his mouth.

 

Yuuri was panting uncontrollably at feeling how well Viktor was taking his cock, letting his head fall back with a groan once he felt Viktor's lips at the base of his member, slowly bobbing and relaxing his mouth around Yuuri.

 

"So warm- you took all of me in you Viktor- _fuck_ I want to scream, pl- please move faster,” Yuuri sobbed out as he let his head fall back, the words seeming to all come out at once as he was slowly coming undone.

 

Viktor was enthralled at seeing Yuuri so desperate for him. He pulled his mouth off of Yuuri's length. "I'll give you whatever you want Yuuri, anything you need I-" Viktor's head was pulled forward and Yuuri's painfully erect cock rubbed up at Viktor's flushed cheek.

 

 

He looked up at Yuuri to find his usual warm brown eyes now seemed to be almost black, his pupils blown wide and heavy eyelids prominent. " _No_ , don't you say another damn word. It's time you put that pretty mouth to work the way you promised me you would."

 

Viktor let out a low groan in response, whatever logical thinking steaming out from his ears. He didn't have time to enjoy seeing the lustful monster he'd just made, because Yuuri bucked his hips into Viktor's mouth quickly, taking Yuuri's cock halfway before feeling the hands in his hair tighten unmercifully and Yuuri's hips began thrusting faster and more desperately fucking Viktor's mouth. Yuuri was hunching over Viktor at this point, groaning at the hot and wet sensations overtaking him.

 

Viktor made sure he moaned at each time he took Yuuri to the hilt, knowing itd unravel Yuuri more as he gripped the younger man’s thighs tightly to keep himself upright. Yuuri felt himself getting closer and closer to finishing, the thought of being able to do, well, this to the stunning and delight of the university Viktor Nikiforov was a thrill and felt more like a dream than anything else.

 

"I wonder how those who fawn over you so dearly would feel if they knew you played dumb just to suck some anti-social bookworm's dick. Are the reclusive types your favorite, Viktor? You can tell me, I won't tell..." Yuuri held Viktor's head to keep his cock in his mouth, than bucking up to the back of Viktor's mouth to make Viktor gag on him. _"Another living soul."_

 

Yuuri finally let go of Viktor's head, letting him breathe and watched him through his slight coughing fit. "Look up at me, Viktor. Hurry up." Viktor's hair was splayed over his eyes, his long eyelashes batting loose strands away from his face. He could see Yuuri pumping his cock just inches from his face, not bothering to stop the drool that fell from the corner of his swollen lips. "Close your eyes, this is going to be your tutoring fee." Yuuri chuckled and brushed Viktor's bangs back and away from Viktor's face with his free hand.

 

Yuuri unloaded over one of Viktor's cheekbones and just trailing over the bridge of his nose, the feeling of the hot release on him making Viktor jump slightly and he opened his mouth, eyes slowly opening to look up at Yuuri. Complying, Yuuri pumped himself more, letting the rest of his cum into Viktor's mouth. Once spent and needing to catch his breath, Yuuri let himself fall back against Viktor's bed just beside the two of them.

 

The room grew silent, save for the sound of the two trying to catch their breaths. _"Yuuri? Are you feeling okay?"_ Viktor managed to croak out once his breathing finally settled, and let a hand rest onto Yuuri's knee.

 

He didn't expect for Yuuri to pick his legs up onto the bed with him as he sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest.

 

 

Viktor couldn't see Yuuri's face, and he wasn't saying anything. "What's wrong, Yuuri, did I do something?"

 

Yuuri remained silent. Viktor could only watch the top of Yuuri's head shake 'no'. "What is it then, what do you need?" Viktor asked, panic beginning to set in and not sure how to help Yuuri.

 

“Y....your face....I made a mess...." Yuuri mumbled out. It wasn't until then Viktor could see the tips of Yuuri's ears were bright red. _'He's embarrassed.'_

 

"It's absolutely fine, Yuuri! If I wasn't okay with it, I would have stopped you from-" Yuuri bolted up so fast, his glasses sat crooked on his nose with his hands to his mouth.

 

"VIKTOR YOU SWALLOWED!"

 

"Of course I did! I wanted to! That was my pitiful, filthy 'fee' right?! For making you waste your time with me?!" Viktor crossed his arms over his chest. "You were there four minutes ago, when you were fucking my throat and mocking me for planning on playing stupid in chemistry to get you in my room, right? Or is this like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing you have a fetish for?"

 

"Can you _please_ clean your face before trying to shame me, it's drying.." Yuuri casted his eyes downward, handing Viktor a towel he had hanging on the foot of his bed. The older man took it and quickly cleaned himself off to the best of his abilities.

 

"And _no_ it's not some weird...fetish or whatever, I-I just..got really heated right now, okay?" Yuuri reached down to the floor for his briefs, needing the comfort of clothing. "I never would've thought someone like you would want someone like me, you know?"

 

Viktor hummed in contemplation, hobbling on his knees closer to Yuuri and guiding his legs back down over the side of the bed and rested his chin on Yuuri's thighs.

 

"Well I hope it's abundantly clear I can't let you walk out of my life now. I'd like to get to know Dr. Jekyll better." Viktor smiled warmly up at Yuuri, who bashfully smiled back and placed a light kiss to Viktor's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the nasties! Kudos and/or comments are extremely lovely (just like u) and appreciated (just like u!!!!)


End file.
